


Beaten

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, M/M, Nearly Human Crowley, Torture, powerless Crowley, whump Crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insane hunter has captured Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaten

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for a prompt by Chibicheeberson (this person really has some awesome ideas for fics with your favourite demon :3) : injured/beaten Crowley (he was attacked or something) and someone taking care of him after that. So, here you ave it (first part), hope you (and everyone else) enjoy it!

“One last time, demon.” The big hunter The Dick (as Crowley decided to call him) was walking in slow circles around the King of Hell chained to a chair in the middle of a carefully drawn Devil´s trap. Crowley had a collar around his neck, strange collar with sigils he didn´t know and it was making him weak, he could feal it binding his powers, so he couldn´t use them. The hunter held the demon knife dangerously close to Crowley´s already shattered form. “How do I get the world clean from all the filthy demons like you. ”  
Yeah. Another lost existence, desperate enough to play a damned hero. Crowley was getting really tired of them.  
“You can´t,” Crowley replied bitterly, “but maybe you could think about more important and more real things , as for example, saving the trees, whales, working in an enviroment organization, and so on, it´s also a form of being a hero, you know.”  
Hunter´s fist collided with Crowley´s face once again. Demon gritted his teeth and spitted blood.  
“What a noble creatures those hunters are,” said Crowley sarcastically. Hunter hit him again, only this time in the ribs and Crowley would swear he heard something crack.  
He let a quiet groan escape his mouth. He didn´t know how much more of that torture he could take. He felt himself becoming weaker and weaker with every second passed. 

It has all started a few days ago, when he was walking around his usual business, few cross roads deals, collecting souls whose time was over and causing usual havoc, when that hunter has tracked him down, trapped him in a devil´s trap as if he was just some average black-eyed demon. 

Normally, that wouldn´t make much of a problem for the King of Hell, but this hunter was an emotional wreck, well, not as the Winchesters, but he was desperate, tired of everything, sad, pathetic and broken, and he was letting all his frustration on Crowley, asking him questions he couldn´t answer and beating the living shit out of him. 

“Tell me where can I find the demons who are possessing humans.” Another stupid question. Crowley though that he was asking just to get him answer something sarcastic so he has the reason to hit him more times.  
“Yeah, just give me a map and I will circle all the places for you in red, “ Crowley snapped, “and if you´ll give me your GPS, I´ll record a guide for you in my incredible British accent.”  
As he was expecting, the blow came immediately, but this time, the hunter was hitting him more violently then ever before. Soon, he found himself laying on the ground, chair fallen nearby, and he was kicking him in the ribs. And he was powerless, he couldn´t do anything to protect himself, to stop it, the collar blocking his demon-healing powers.  
“I hate you.” He could hear the hunter repeating, over and over, while he was kicking him as if he was some dog. “You and your kind, you filthy prats...”  
Another strong kick to his head, The pain exploded in his crane and for a moment, he couldn´t see anything, just black and some white spots. He groaned and raised his hands to protect his head from another kick.  
But it never came.  
Instied, he heard the door being open, familiar voices shouting and a gunshot.  
Was it....?  
He opened his eyes to see what was happening, but his vision was blurry and he could see just three silhouettes standing in the room, one more tall than the others.  
Moose...he thought before closing his eyes. The others are Dean and Robert, then...  
They came to save him.  
He let the darkness take him.


End file.
